Cherryz Mendoza welcomes in high school as ‘Glory Jane’ star
January 19, 2016 · 11:48 am Cherryz Mendoza One of those young and talented rising bright stars of OPM, Cherryz Mendoza knows that the kind of opportunity for IBC-13 has given her since she joined showbiz two years ago and a premier talent and recording artist of Secarats Talent Management Services as she started her singing career two years ago. Despite her initial difficulty in high school student, the 14-year-old singer-teen actress who was started in a music career continues to improve with every challenging project. This very young talent certainly has what it takes to become a formidable name to be reckoned with in the coming years. From the supporting role in IBC-13's kilig-serye Only Me and You and Dahil Ba Sa Kanya to most promising fare like the youth-oriented teen drama series Forever Barkada with her leading men Rico dela Paz, Cherryz’s increasingly strong screen presence. Also, she got to release her debut album Infatuation under PolyEast Records, marking her debut in the OPM spotlight rendered by a young superstar in the making. In 2015, Mendoza was the host and performer in PTV-4's youth-oriented variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show). During the 6th PMPC Star Awards for Music, Mendoza is also nominated as the New Female Recording Artist of the Year. And now, she’s playing the title role in Glory Jane, IBC-13 and Secarats’ teleserye adaptation of the 2011 hit Korean teledrama. A production venture of IBC-13 and Secarats which handles the career of The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, Glory Jane is the heartwarming story of a happy and determined girl who became a high school teenager. Much of the network's revamp due to the entry of Secarats Talent Management Services into the picture, putting its stakes through Secarats young artists and talents in a good number of IBC-13 shows which have started in Hey it's Fans Day! since January 17. In many ways, the series mirrors the same grit and tenacity that Cherryz has shown in making the most out of the breaks she’s getting. Cherryz said he’s more concerned as a singer, recording artist and a teen actress. “I’m very grateful and thankful to IBC-13 and Secarats for giving me this role but yes, I do feel pressured because of the fans and the viewers to be more good values. Also because the Korean teleserye was such a big hit. The Korean actress were very good and sincere in playing their roles. I think we owe it to them to do the same and work with all our hearts in our own version,” Cherryz told IBC News in a recent interview. “I’m still a newbie. I haven’t proven much in the industry and I know this is my chance to show people what I can do.” Cherryz said that if there’s anyone that helps ease the pressure on her in Glory Jane, it’s none other than Rico dela Paz, who is once again his leading men here. Kapinoy teen actor Francis Magundayao also joins the cast. “Working with Rico on first, Only Me and You and then a teen drama Forever Barkada. We’re very comfortable with each other so I’m happy to work with him again,” Cherryz added. For his part, Rico is very happy for Cherryz who also happens to be the other part of their popular love team as CheRico. “I’m so happy for Cherryz and happy that we’re together again in this project I know na mas gagaling pa siya at marami pa siyang matutunan dito sa Glory Jane,” Rico quipped. As for Francis, who started the supporting role in 5 Girls and Daddy. He will be challenging as the most promising role in IBC-13's youth-oriented series Friends 4Ever and then, supporting role again in Princess Charm. He's now acting is another leading men, along with Cherryz and Rico. In a special screening held last Sunday night, January 17 at Broadcast City, the cast members, fans, and members of the press were able to see if will transpire in the pilot week of Glory Jane. Cherryz Mendoza with their directors and cast of 'Glory Jane' (from left): Paolo Contis, Bettina Carlos, directors Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria, Maricar Reyes, Richard Poon, Patrick Destura (school uniform), Francis Magundayao (school uniform), Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform), Rico dela Paz, OHiro Volante (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joy Viado, Justin Ward (school uniform), Neri Naig (teacher), John Wayne Sace, Denise Canlas (school uniform), Mymy Davao and Ace Espinosa. (Photo by Edwin P. Sallan/IBC News) Adding to Cherryz’s excitement that Glory Jane is steered by the able hands of directors Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria and also boasts of a large ensemble cast that include seasoned actors like Maricar Reyes, Richard Poon, Paolo Contis, Bettina Carlos, Joy Viado, Justin Quirino, Mymy Davao, Ace Espinosa, Neri Naig and John Wayne Sace. “This is what I miss, working with a big group where everybody contributes to the betterment of the series. I just want to learn from each of them. This project is a team effort and never about any one person.” Also starring Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, Denise Canlas, Franchesca Salcedo, Stephanie Bangcot, Michael Tañeca and Miguel David, Glory Jane airs on IBC-13 weeknights at 5:45PM before Express Balita. 'Glory Jane photos' PHOTO 1 (Sunshine Cruz) :ANG MOMMY NI JANE (right: Maricar Reyes) :Maricar Reyes as Marie :Glory Jane (down left) :MON-FRI 5:45PM (up right) :Before EXPRESS BALITA :IBC (down right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph PHOTO 2 (Christian Vasquez) :ANG DADDY NI JANE (right: Richard Poon) :Richard Poon as Alvin :Glory Jane (down left) :MON-FRI 5:45PM (up right) :Before EXPRESS BALITA :IBC (down right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph PHOTO 3 (Paolo Contis) :ANG FOSTER FATHER NIYA (right: Paolo Contis) :Paolo Contis as Marco :Glory Jane (down left) :MON-FRI 5:45PM (up right) :Before EXPRESS BALITA :IBC (down right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph PHOTO 4 (Joy Viado) :ANG NANNY KO (right: Joy Viado) :sila ni Mike and Edward :Joy Viado as Medie :Glory Jane (down left) :MON-FRI 5:45PM (up right) :Before EXPRESS BALITA :IBC (down right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph PHOTO 5 (Cherryz Mendoza) :ANG MALL PRINCESS (left: Cherryz Mendoza as school uniform) :bilang aral ng eskwela :Cherryz Mendoza as Jane :Glory Jane (down left) :MON-FRI 5:45PM (up right) :Before EXPRESS BALITA :IBC (down right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph